Cognition
by gabriel.x0
Summary: It's hard to wait for someone who's always late. It's hard to confess your true feelings. But if it overwhelms you, you have to do it. Somehow.
1. Cognition comes through comparison

The thing Iruka hated most was 'waiting'. He felt nervous, uneasy and weak during the time he was waiting. For him, it was better to get a sudden surprise in any form, than to wait for something promised and not get it. To his utter pity, Iruka found himself in the waiting state a lot.

The point was, his dear friend Kakashi was never in time. Moreover, he could promise to come and disappeared. It was not that he necessarily had fun during Iruka's endless 'waiting'. Usually it was an urgent mission or a complete exhaustion that kept him away. But it didn't make it easier for Iruka, as he usually sat alone and again and again reconsidered all terrible questions - 'Where is Kakashi?', 'What is he doing instead of visiting me as he had promised?', 'What if he just teases me? He loves it', What if he is with someone else?'

Iruka couldn't help first thinking, then rethinking the situations related to the jounin.

Like the day before yesterday, when Kakashi said he comes to stay the night. He didn't come, but at least he sent a message with one of his nin-dogs. There he wrote he was tired and asked a permission to come to Iruka the next day instead. The written words jumped over one another and were so twisted it was almost impossible to understand. But Iruka only exhaled a relieved sigh, wrote his agreement in his perfect neat script and additionally wished the jounin a good night sleep.

The next day Iruka waited whole evening and part of the night, but no one appeared, no Kakashi and even no note. That was sickeningly depressing.

It happened not for the first time, but it was in Iruka's power to make this time the last.

In the middle of the day Iruka was at his desk in the very crowded mission room. He noticed immediately when the silver-haired jounin entered the room. Out of the tail of his eye he followed Kakashi's movements and gathered the courage to do what he decided to do.

Now, he wasn't as enormously angry as yesterday night. Still, he hated the waiting process so much he thought he couldn't take it anymore. That's why, when Kakashi finally came to his desk and leaned forward with apologies and usual witless reasons of absence, he pushed him away and made him stay strait.

"It's over," he declared calmly. "I'm not waiting for you anymore."

Kakashi blinked, totally amazed. Then he frowned at Iruka.

"But Iruka, wait. There was…"

Iruka shook his head and forcefully put a new mission scroll into Kakashi's outstretched hand. He won't wait anymore; he won't suffer that awful state of helplessness anymore.

"Next!" cried Iruka. The next shinobi in line carefully moved the stunned silver-haired jounin sideways and gave Iruka his fresh mission report. Iruka turned his eyes down and sank into his work. When he looked up again, there was no Kakashi in the mission room.

That evening was the worst. Iruka sat on his couch with the cup of hot tea clenched in his cold palms and stared into the darkening sky through the opened window. He didn't notice when the tears started to slide down his cheeks. Once they started he couldn't stop them.

They say that cognition comes through comparison. This statement is probably the most truthful thing possible.

It was thousands times harder to sit there realizing that Kakashi won't come again, than to patiently or impatiently wait for him. At least earlier he knew there would be Kakashi near him sooner or later and they could discuss his behavior and he could promise to be never late to their meetings again. Then there was hope. And now? And now Iruka was completely alone with no Kakashi to wait for.

He felt hollow, dreadful and lonely. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't stop thinking and he couldn't help but regret his spontaneous decision to break the relationship.

Another unexpected thing Iruka realized, was that he would wait anyway. Even in spite of this time it was the wait without hope, he knew, even if unconsciously, he would wait.

The morning came and found Iruka still on the couch and still crying. With the morning also came the quiet knock on the door.

Desperate in his suffer, Iruka opened the door wide and there was the silver-haired jounin on his porch, panting hard and with a mission report clenched in his fist. Kakashi's eyes widened as he examined Iruka's battered appearance.

"What happened to you?" asked Kakashi, his voice anxious and a bit panicking. "Did you go to the club again? Did someone harm you? Are you hurt? Iruka, why are you crying?"

Iruka shook his head and grabbed Kakashi's arm, pulling him into the hallway.

"I said those harsh words yesterday. I was rethinking it whole night and I'm taking them back. If you'll let me, that is."

Frowning, Kakashi tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eye.

"What harsh words?"

"In the mission room, yesterday I said I won't be waiting for you from now on, "Iruka sobbed and averted his eyes. "That was on emotions and in haste, so…"

Kakashi laughed and fondly folded Iruka in his tender arms.

"Maa, silly. Actually, you have to do something more significant to get rid of me."


	2. Give him an inch and he'll take an ell

24 hours without sleep and it wasn't his limit. Kakashi had a very important thing to do before he enters a dreamland. That thing was paying a visit to Iruka.

It was not unusual for Iruka to open the door for him while looking like all he was doing during the previous week was getting ready for Halloween. Red-eyed, pale-faced, with his hair tousled, he stared at Kakashi as if the silver-haired jounin was the last thing he could imagine on his porch.

Indeed, what could the man like Kakashi do at the porch like Iruka's at the ungodly hour of the morning when even birds knew better and slept soundly?

Kakashi knew what. He brought the mission report and he wanted to foist it to Iruka to spare himself an extra walk to the mission room later.

At first, Kakashi decided the teacher's state symbolized he'd been in the bar, drinking. He hated when Iruka did it. It occurred rarely. Yet, when the one can't hold their alcohol and won't remember what they did afterwards, after several incidents they should already know better and sit at home. There was a couple of nasty occasions when Kakashi had to drag Iruka away and it was either short before the teacher drowned in his own bile or from the dirty hands of some random jerks.

Kakashi didn't know what caused Iruka's visits to the bar; may be it was the need of communication (as if he had not enough during the day time!), or may be it was a wish to relax (how could anybody relax doing that?). Personally, Kakashi considered these bar-trips as a search for adventures for one's ass. Of course he enjoyed that type of dalliance too. But, again, he was well aware of his capabilities. Iruka was a different case.

So, yes, Kakashi was relieved it wasn't a bar or a club this time.

Returning to Iruka, during Kakashi's reflection he started to mumble something. Kakashi focused his eye on the teacher and made an interested expression.

"Huh?"

"In the mission room, yesterday," Iruka sobbed. "I said I won't be waiting for you from now on." There was another sob. Kakashi sniffed the air but caught no scent of alcohol. What happened then? "It was on emotions and in haste, so…"

Ah, there it was; something similar to melancholy or the guilty feelings because of the said words. Kakashi nodded to himself. Now, how do you comfort the nervous teachers?

Giggling quietly, he stepped forward and entwined his hands around Iruka's slightly trembling body.

"Maa, silly. Actually, you'll have to do something more significant to get rid of me."

After all, Kakashi was thinking about meeting Iruka the whole night long. Except getting rid of the report, he wanted to talk to him seriously. Iruka acted very strange lately.

Kakashi had already speculated about the teacher's saltatory moods. The only explanation he could think of was that even a strong protective person, who cared about everyone, wanted to feel protected and get a warm hug sometimes.

So Kakashi tightened his arms around Iruka's frame.

Stop, how should he feel when Iruka's body was in his arms? What should he do when the man leaned closer to him and was so warm and pliant? That was when Kakashi's confidence in his intentions towards the teacher started to slowly transform into something else.

Iruka in his turn tightened his grip around Kakashi's waist and exhaled a sated sigh into the curve of the jounin's neck.

'Whoa!' the crazy thought ran through Kakashi's mind, 'Give him an inch and he'd take an ell!'

That's what Iruka was. He put everything he had into anything he did. Kakashi remembered teacher's occasional visits to the bar and hummed.

But only when Iruka moaned and nuzzled Kakashi's collarbone, the jounin realized he was being misinterpreted.

Iruka's hands cupped the jounin's buttocks and shyly squeezed them.

Again, Kakashi nodded to himself. So, he was definitely misinterpreted in his intentions. But it felt nice. That startling teacher always knew how to amaze him. It was with yelling, it was with publicly blaming, it was with strange behavior, it was with sudden friendliness and now it was with seductive moans and touches.

Kakashi decided he was fine with the situation. Actually, he liked it very much. And he surely wanted a continuation. So, may be he should make a move too. But he had no idea how exactly to do it. He had a feeling if he does something too heady it can discourage Iruka; for ever.

That meant Iruka must make a first significant move himself. Or, in other words, he must be forced to make a first move.

"So what makes our famous teacher upset?" Kakashi asked casually, as if nothing was happening.

Iruka produced another deep tempting sigh. Kakashi almost shuddered. Almost! He was a jounin, so he kept his body under control.

"I don't like to wait for something or someone to come," the teacher mumbled. "I'm too edgy."

Iruka tilted his head and looked at Kakashi as if waiting for him to realize a very obvious and important fact. Kakashi ignored him, completely absorbed by the sudden idea.

"Then, I guess you have to be taught to be more patient. Want a private lesson?"

There was a long pause.

"No thanks," Iruka shook his head sadly and stepped back, effectively breaking Kakashi's embrace.

Kakashi smirked inwardly. Although Iruka acted strange again, he was sure the bait was swallowed.

"Well, if you decide you need a good lesson, just ask me. I'll be there for you anytime," Kakashi winked at the startled teacher, pushed a fresh report into his hand and disappeared in the cloud of white smoke.

Now, there could be only guesses on how long it can take Iruka to come to him.


	3. Lesser of two evils

It felt so good to be in the silver-haired jounin's arms, Iruka's head was spinning. He experienced this sort of hug before, but it was never with this man and the sensations were extremely pleasant.

"So what makes our famous teacher upset?" When Kakashi broke the silence his voice was quiet and tender. It made Iruka want to be honest with him. He buried his nose into the warmth of the jounin's clothed neck and exhaled a relieved sigh.

"I don't like to wait for something or someone to come. I'm too edgy."

To his surprise, it was easy to say this. He thought Kakashi understands he hinted exactly at him, but he was wrong. Kakashi behaved as if he had nothing to do with Iruka's suffer. How could someone so smart and experienced be so oblivious?

Instead of responding to Iruka's badly disguised confession, Kakashi said completely unrelated words.

"I guess you have to be taught to be more patient. Do you want an advice how to deal with it or a private lesson?"

Stunned and hurt by that ignorance, Iruka slipped out of the jounin's hands.

"No thanks," he said bitterly and drew back. His chest felt heavy and it hurt to breath. He wanted to cry again. It was even more painful then before.

"Well, if you decide you need a good lesson, just ask me. I'll be there for you anytime."

Kakashi tossed a scroll to Iruka and, without another word, teleported himself away.

Damn jounin.

Iruka returned to his couch, buried his face into the pillow and wailed. It was terrific something so casual made him a mess, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to be understood, to be cared for and to be precious. And somehow it had to be Kakashi. Why? The reality was cruel.

Frustrated, Iruka turned over on his back. He lay motionless for a while, thinking about his options. The silver-haired jounin was smart, but extremely oblivious. Iruka was brave, but not crazy. The straight rejection was the thing that frightened him to no end. He speculated if disguising his true feelings is better than experiencing the state of the bullied dog.

Wasn't it wiser to choose the lesser of two evils?

Which one of two was lesser?

There was no answer to that question in Iruka's head. The only clear thought on his mind was signalizing he wanted to see Kakashi again already.

Damn jounin.

The memory of the silver-haired man's strong arms tug him into an embrace, caused Iruka a tremble and made him close his eyes. Iruka lowered his hand and touched himself through the thin fabric of the sweatpants. Slowly caressing his hardening cock, he remembered his hands glide down the jounin's back, Kakashi's firm ass under his palms, the warms of another man's body. It wasn't Iruka who initiated the hug and Iruka's wondering hands weren't stopped or pushed away. Could he be hopeful? Kakashi had even suggested to teach him be more patient.

Damn oblivious jounin. He made Iruka so hard.

Iruka moaned. His fingers slipped into the depths of his pants and impatiently entwined around his aching flesh. He stroke himself, imagining it was not his, but the silvered-haired jounin's hand doing it; firm, persistent, incentive.

The movements became swift and sharp. Up and down, and up and down… What he was doing was sinful, but it felt great. If only it was Kakashi's hand instead, a big pale hand. On this thought Iruka's body trembled and cock twitched. Yes, big pale hand, touching him; and his own hand guiding it up and down, up and down. Becoming rougher, squeezing, brushing the sensitive head with the pale calloused fingers…

Iruka stiffened and hissed, releasing into his palm. Then his body relaxed and he fell back to the couch. He lay there motionless again, a complete mess of a proud teacher.

Damn jounin.

It was so unhealthy. Iruka should do something about it. To forget the jounin was practically impossible, because they lived in the same village and were pretty good friends so far. That meant Iruka had to get over his emotions. What could help him to accomplish it?

Iruka smirked sarcastically. Probably, he should go strait to Kakashi and demand a one night stand.

'Hey, Kakashi. Do you want to help me? There is one thing I need. Can you please fuck me raw, for me to stop day-dreaming of you?'

The idea wasn't bad. But what if Kakashi says No? What if he turns disgusted? What if he sends Iruka to hell and stops being his friend?

Maybe it is better this way. Iruka sighed. He could never imagine such a trivial thing as a sudden crush to possess him completely. He thought he was mature enough not to fall so low. But, again, it was Kakashi he fell for, the most impossible person among the entire population. The silver hair, pale skin and pervert disposition conquered Iruka's mind.

Damn enticing jounin.

What should Iruka do? Something would have to be done, because he wanted to jerk off again already.


	4. Good judge of dainties

Usually he kept one of his eyes covered. Even in spite of that Kakashi had more than perfect vision. As well as hearing. Let along his sense of smell.

So, during the time he stared at Iruka through his opened window, Kakashi had at his disposal not only a wonderful view, but also an additional symphony of short sighs and moans. The decision not to go straight home and watch the teacher for a while was a right one. Fortunately, there was a great spot on the neighboring roof. It gave a perfect opportunity to see the good part of the teacher's living room and what was significant – the couch.

Lying on his couch, Iruka acted frivolously. He was clothed, so Kakashi didn't see any private parts naked, just observed the steady recurrent movements. And even that trifle made him half-hard.

While jerking off, Iruka looked gorgeous.

When he was done with touching himself, he lay there motionless and tired. Also in this state he looked gorgeous. Suddenly he smirked and Kakashi heard him whispering.

"Hey, Kakashi. Do you want to help me? There is one thing I need," Iruka paused to lick his dry lips. That caused the watchful jounin to take emergency measures, meaning hastily grab himself and rearrange the blood flow, before Iruka mercilessly continued. "Can you please fuck me raw, for me to stop day-dreaming of you?"

For a second, Kakashi thought the teacher addressed him directly. There was no chance it could be possible though. Still, he exhaled a relieved sigh when Iruka slowly turned to the side and half-buried his blushed face into the pillow.

The breeze began to blow, not only cooling Kakashi's masked face, but also bringing the smell of the heated male's body and cum with it.

"Too delicious for his own sake," Kakashi murmured, "Too gentle for a person like me."

He chose to teleport away immediately. Just to prevent a rape. His jounin-powers won the short battle against his inner pervert. But this time it was close; maybe because it was Iruka he watched.

Kakashi didn't sleep all night. Actually, he spent it lying on his couch, an orange-covered book forgotten on his chest and his pale hand deep in his pants, partially speculating how to convince Iruka to become intimate with him, partially imagining how good it could feel.

Perfectly certain he should try it in reality, Kakashi finally decided. He won't wait for the teacher to make a first move; he'd make it for him.

The next day, when he went to the mission room to see the teacher, he met Genma in front of the entrance. And they came in together.

Iruka was at his usual place at the desk.

"Look who's here, pointed Genma. "It's Iruka-sensei! Luckily, I'm in a mood to have a sermon."

Maybe Genma was a little bit quizzical, but he knew better and stood alerted and out of Iruka's reach.

Kakashi only gave out a sheepish smile.

"Hi," said Iruka dryly, the tone of his voice slightly doomed.

"Say, Kakashi. How would you like Iruka?" Genma turned his face to Kakashi and they froze, looking each other in the eye.

"Maa… Such an abrupt question," drawled the silver-haired jounin in response. Everybody played along the 'josh-the-one-on-duty' game. "Right now, I'd like him sprawled in my lap. You?"

"I'd like him with the whipped cream."

Iruka coughed, meddling in their provocative talk, which definitely made him uneasy. Kakashi liked it. Teasing the teacher was so much fun!

"A good judge of dainties, aren't you, Genma?"

"Meow!" Genma flirtatiously winked at the jounin.

"Hmmm…"

And, just as expected, enormously annoyed with their bicker, Iruka finally yelled.

"… the fuck!?"

Two men turned to him simultaneously.

"The pleasure will be mine," they purred in unison.

Blushing hard, Iruka opened his mouth, closed it, opened again and closed. Kakashi's heart softened. He could watch it happen for hours.

But of course the delicious scene was interrupted.

"Kakashi. Better take him to disco. I know he'd like to go," said Genma suddenly.

That was something new. They were pretty good friends and shared a lot of observations when Kakashi had a nerve to meet Iruka in time, but Iruka never said he wants to go to disco. Kakashi tilted his head to the side and looked at the teacher, waiting for the confirmation.

Iruka's cheeks reddened even more and he hurriedly waved his hands.

"No, no. I can't ask that of you. You are a busy man, so forget it!"

Kakashi raised his hand in a calming gesture and shook his head.

"Yes you can! That's settled then."

After saying this and not waiting for the teacher's reply, Kakashi turned around and left.

"Don't be late," came a barely audible whisper.

Kakashi grinned under his mask. Iruka probably thought he didn't hear it. If he only knew about all things Kakashi heard him say and moan!


	5. What's done can't be undone

Iruka had one problem. When he got drunk he talked a lot. And there were several persons among his friends, who couldn't keep a secret. For example, Genma.

Genma was the worst. Just like that, he could open his mouth and spit the words Iruka wanted to be enunciated least of all; especially when Kakashi could hear them too.

"Kakashi, better take him to disco. I know he'd like to go there."

The words thundered through the mission room and Iruka hunched.

What was done couldn't be undone now. But Iruka raised his hands, shielding himself protectively anyway.

"No, I can't ask that of you," he mumbled. "You are a busy man, simply forget it! It's nothing special, only a stupid wish of…"

Kakashi didn't listen and chose to mercilessly interrupt Iruka in the middle of the sentence. He threw him a kind gaze and shook his head.

"Iruka," he said firmly, "of course you can! That's settled then."

And as soon as Kakashi said it, he went away. As simply as that.

Iruka pouted. Why did he pay a visit to the mission room at all? Probably just to make him suffer even more! Because he had a strong suspicion the silver-haired teaser won't join him at disco.

"Don't be late," he hissed bitterly to the jounin's back.

"He heard you, you know?" drawled Genma, his eyes fixed at Iruka's heated face.

Iruka hastily clapped a hand over his mouth.

"You are so easy to read," continued Genma with a sigh. "Only a fool won't see through you," he paused and squinted at the door, "a fool or, maybe, a genius. But for you to know geniuses have their own strange ways."

"Shut up, Genma," Raged, Iruka stuck the table with his fist. It brought Genma's attention back to him. "I have something for you. Here."

Iruka's arm disappeared under the table and the very next moment Genma had a fat mission scroll stuck in his hands. The man's eyes widened and Iruka smirked evilly.

"A week-long D-rank mission? But Iruka…"

"Don't 'Iruka' me, jounin! Go accomplish your mission!"

Yelling at Genma wasn't right. But it was somewhat enjoyable and certainly effective – in a second Iruka was alone in the mission room again.

Now he could think what to wear for his disco-date. Not that he thought Kakashi was going to come. But just a small hope that he might, made Iruka an enormously happy man.

The evening approached. Iruka went home, changed into a simple t-shirt and jeans and headed to the civilian part of the village, straight to the building of the one and only discotheque.

Iruka realized he arrived too early. If he stayed longer at home though, he'd start to think and depress himself. It was really better to stand near the entrance and watch people.

He stood there and the thrilling sensation of supreme excitement went through his body. What if Kakashi comes? That was worth the longest wait. Even if he won't come, just to hope and wait was so incredible and breathtaking!

But what if Kakashi comes and doesn't find him? That was unlikely, Kakashi was a genius.

Suddenly, Genma's words about oblivious fools and geniuses popped out from the depth of Iruka's memory, forcing his heart beat faster. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly to steady himself. He had no desire to frighten innocent people by horrible miens of his overly expressive face.

When Iruka opened his eyes again, the decision was made. He needed a drink, it was very urgent! Without delay, he headed straight to the nearest shop and bought a bottle of the strongest beer he found there.

Sipping from the beer-bottle and chatting with occasional party-goers while waiting near the entrance was a lot better than just speculating and pitying his poor lonely self!

Iruka really enjoyed himself when his ninja-instincts took over and he felt that he was being watched. Carefully, he tilted his head and squinted at the other side of the street. There he noticed a man, who was openly staring at him while lazily leaning against the brick wall. As soon as their eyes met, the man straightened and headed to Iruka.

Iruka frowned. It was strange. The footstep and the silver hair seemed somehow familiar, but it couldn't be…

"Yo!" said the man. Iruka froze. The voice was Kakashi's.

Iruka opened his mouth in awe and almost dropped his half-empty bottle of beer. How could it be real? The silver-haired man was smiling from ear to ear and watched Iruka's shocked face with two black eyes!

After a long pause Kakashi snatched the bottle from Iruka's weak hand and took a deep demonstrative swallow.

"If you are not objecting, I'd better finish this myself. From the way you stare at me you probably had enough alcohol already."

"Are you for real?" asked Iruka, not able to tear his eyes from the handsome face in front of him.

"Sure. You need a proof I'm not a clone?" Kakashi winced. "Of course, I had to henge my scar and the color of the sharingan too. But other parts are real. Why?"

"Well, your face…"

"It's a civilian part. No one knows me here, right? I attract more attention when masked."

Iruka wasn't sure it was true. The man was so handsome everyone shot interested glances at them.

Kakashi took another deep swallow and threw the empty bottle into the nearest rubbish bin.

"Shall we?" he nodded at the opened door of the discotheque.

"Okay," said Iruka, still not able to stop staring at Kakashi's face. It seemed like in a dream. Not only the man was there for him, he also stood near bare-faced!

Furthermore, to Iruka's utter surprise Kakashi's smile slowly transformed into mischievous grin. He reached for Iruka's hand and grasped it tightly.

"So I won't loose you in that messy crowd," He winked at Iruka and pulled him into the dark noisy hall.


	6. Of own free will

Iruka's reflexes were at the fine level, as expected.

Even if they were, his reaction on Kakashi's usual greeting was peculiar. Kakashi only said "Yo!" and the teacher became a shocked mess. It stunned Kakashi for a short while, but then he realized he forgot he was unmasked.

To improve the first impression Kakashi decided to smile. It didn't help much; moreover, Iruka's blush only deepened. Kakashi frowned and suddenly noticed a brownish bottle in the teacher's hand. So this man was drinking again! Kakashi knew too well how it could end if not prevented in the right moment. That's why he reached for the bottle, took it away from the teacher and gave the strange liquid a try. It tasted awfully. He squinted at the label – the worst beer in the village. Either Iruka had a bad taste or he desired to get drunk as quickly as possible.

Kakashi winced at the thought about the bad taste. Iruka chose him to be his friend. It couldn't be because of his bad taste now, could it?

Anyway, the beer was in Kakashi's possession and he had to get rid of it to save Iruka today!

"If you are not objecting, I'll finish this myself," he said and looked closely into Iruka's slightly unfocused eyes, "From the way you stare at me you probably had enough already."

The teacher ignored his manipulations with the bottle and mumbled something unintelligible considering Kakashi's unreal appearance.

"What, you need a proof I'm not a clone?" Kakashi started to suspect it wasn't Iruka's first bottle after all. Maybe he came too late, as usual. "Yes, I had to henge my scar and the color of the sharingan. But I assure you, other parts are real."

"But your face…" Iruka whispered conspiratorially.

Ah, that was the reason, again! Kakashi exhaled and smiled happily.

"It's a civilian part. No one knows me here, right? I attract more attention when masked."

After Kakashi was done sipping the terrible beer, he threw the bottle away.

"Shall we?" he finally pointed at the opened door of the discotheque.

"Okay," Iruka nodded, but he looked not okay at all. Kakashi decided it was because of beer and hoped they won't get a stomach ache because of it.

He grabbed the teacher's hand and stepped into the hall.

"So I won't loose you in this messy crowd," Kakashi cried as the chaos engulfed them both.

The hall was full of moving people. It was dark, noisy, with rhythmically blinking bright lights; a perfect place to let your inner self get loose and melt into the surrounding stir.

They went through the dancing lot and the music started to get under Kakashi's skin, making him unintentionally move with the rhythm. Suddenly Iruka tugged on their entwined hands, giving Kakashi a signal to stop.

Kakashi shrugged. Well, this spot was as good as any other.

The ninjas can move smoothly when they want to. As for their dancing, it's mostly spellbinding.

For sure Iruka could dance. Kakashi watched him move and loved his every gesture. Somehow, the teacher seemed so consonant with everything around. The balance between his measured movements and the pulsing reality around was tantalizing.

Kakashi suppressed the desire to entwine his hands around Iruka's body and start to move with him as one. This could wait a little, they were just warming up. He made a mental note to do it later though. The situation was perfect. And Iruka brought himself into this situation of his own free will.

When the beat changed, Iruka's dancing style changed with it. Kakashi made an effort to mimic the teacher. All this dancing was new to him. Moving with the drum was easy, and he did it flawlessly too, but he didn't know anything about the dancing styles.

Iruka noticed him copying, laughed, then wordlessly gestured for him to stop. He began to show him specific movements and combinations and Kakashi gladly played along, doing just the same.

Very soon their dance became well coordinated. Kakashi admitted it felt great. Almost like sex while remaining at the arms-length apart. He wondered again how moving together when touching each other would feel. Must be about right; a definite thing to try with Iruka.

After several dozens of crazy remixed songs they retreated to the furthest wall for a short break.

"I'm a little bit embarrassed," To be heard above the shriek tunes Iruka had to say the words directly into Kakashi's ear. "All these people around seem so young!"

Kakashi snorted and leaned closer to be able to speak into his ear. It was maybe even closer than really necessary, still not close enough for his whet appetite.

"C'mon, you can't be that old!" He didn't understand how Iruka managed to notice other people around. As for him, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the delectable teacher's body in front of him. "However it is, I assure you, you move much better than they all do."

Iruka stepped away, tilted his head back and sighed heavily.

"You are laughing at me, Kakashi! I know why you laugh. You are a good friend, but sometimes you are too much even for patient me."

Kakashi couldn't help but smile. He remembered they discussed it already. Iruka was patient? Never in Kakashi's life!

Without further hesitation he roughly pulled the teacher back into his space and pressed him flat against his body.

"I'm deadly serious," he paused, enjoying Iruka's startled expression, then continued in a low murmur, "As a real pro you won't turn down your inexperienced friend's invitation to the next slow dance, would you?"


	7. Once in a while

They retreated from the dancing ground and, as the music was enormously loud, Iruka leaned to Kakashi's ear to comment on the uneasy feeling he just got.

"I'm a little bit embarrassed because all these people around are so young to compare with me."

That was only one problem. Dancing with Kakashi was pure bliss, but now when they were taking a break and were not moving, he couldn't make himself to look Kakashi in the eyes. Iruka was so heated and thrilled, that even without looking at the man he felt his presence with every single cell of his body.

Responding to Iruka's note, Kakashi laughed.

"C'mon, you can't be that old! Besides, I assure you, you move much better than they all do."

Iruka shrugged and stepped away. He didn't want to be influenced by Kakashi's closeness. As much as he wished to hope, he also very well knew the man was only playing with him. And his last phrase recalled to Iruka's mind that fact, too. The ever present teasing, wasn't it?

"Laughing at me, Kakashi?" Iruka wondered, looking at the dancing crowd, yet barely perceiving anything. He was crammed full with his desire constantly disparaged by the cruel reality. "I know why you laugh. You are a good friend, but sometimes you are too much even for patient me."

All of the sudden, Iruka's wrist was caught and he was roughly pulled and pressed against Kakashi's chest. As he gawped at Kakashi's face, which was less than one inch from his own, Kakashi had a nerve to grin.

"Seriously, you won't turn down your inexperienced friend's invitation to the next slow dance, would you?"

"Kakashi, what are you…" Iruka started to mumble, but stopped, because Kakashi's hand went through his hair and mercilessly tugged on it, freeing it from the rubber band.

Iruka shuddered when the very next moment the tip of the man's nose traced a fine line across his cheekbone to his temple.

"Doesn't it feel good to let it loose once in a while?" Kakashi murmured into Iruka's ear.

He was so close! Very slowly Kakashi's hands traveled down Iruka's spine and patted his exposed ass. Just to think of it, Iruka realized he was unconsciously arching his back, moving his ass up in the air and right into the touch. What would Kakashi think of him? But then, Kakashi's hands felt so right on Iruka's hips!

Iruka lost the track of time and sank into sensations. All he could concentrate on were Kakashi's palms giving him a slow massage in the certain area and Kakashi's hot breath on his burning ear. He exhaled a long breath of pleasure, relaxing against Kakashi's frame and letting his body and mind loose for just a short while. He could do it, couldn't he? He wanted it for such a long time, so he deserved it, right?

All at once a wave of dizziness went through Iruka's body. His head was caught in a strange whirl and his heart pounded heavily somewhere in the area of his abdomen.

Iruka darted and clapped his hand over his mouth, pushing down the sudden nausea.

Kakashi reacted immediately. He grabbed Iruka's free hand and tugged him to the entrance. As they waded through the crowd, still trying hard not to spill his insides all over the floor, with half his attention Iruka noted short snaps and harsh laughter of random people directed at them.

After the stifling atmosphere of the discotheque, breaking forth to the fresh air was relieving.

Luckily, short before Iruka bent in half and barfed at the nearest wall, Kakashi managed to get a grip on his loose hair.

"You and a cheep beer," Iruka heard a deep sigh. "Just to think I was going to kiss you," Kakashi added in a low even voice and gave out a sarcastic snort.

That made Iruka stunned. While he panted hard, living through the backwash of the sickness' waves, simultaneously his mind was grasped by the thought of how disgusted Kakashi must be with him now.

Very slowly, Iruka wiped his mouth by the back of one of his shaking hands and straightened himself. For him it felt like all his hopes, dreams and expectations were at the zero level again. With the only difference they should stay at that stage forever now. It hurt, although all his body felt numb.

Without saying anything to Kakashi, Iruka turned to the street, which led to his home and walked away, stumbling and barely noticing anything around him.

At some point he felt Kakashi's hand on his shoulder, as if it was trying to stop him for no good reason. Iruka shook his shoulder, dislodging that hand, and continued his way, stubbornly moving his shaking legs and somehow managing to place them one in front of another.

He didn't need a pity. He knew he was a complete mess. All he wanted was to get home, shut himself in the bathroom and cry his eyes out under the hot shower.


	8. Under other circumstances, pls

Kakashi tugged Iruka into the street and the teacher immediately collapsed close to the nearest vacant wall. He was definitely not okay and Kakashi had suspicions why. It was probably that damn cheep beer. To save Iruka's hair from getting into the way and interfering into the nasty procedure of emptying the stomach, Kakashi gathered the soft brown strands together and clumsily fixed it with the tie again.

Watching the teacher agonizing near that wall was rather painful. Kakashi sighed.

"You shouldn't buy cheep beer, 'cause, just… well, you knew I was going to kiss you!"

By that time Iruka stopped suffering from retch, but his body stiffened as if he was ready to be beaten.

"Hey, are you better now?" Kakashi asked, trying to get a glimpse at the teacher's face.

Instead of answering Kakashi's question, Iruka stood up and started to walk away. Kakashi frowned.

'He's going home? Does he feel that bad?'

Kakashi made another effort to ask and stop the teacher, but his hand he laid at Iruka's shoulder was brushed off as an annoying bother. Iruka didn't even turn to look at him.

Really worried by that unreasonable ignorance, Kakashi followed the teacher to his home. There Iruka opened his door, came in and slammed the door shut right in front of Kakashi's face.

"What the hell was that for?" hissed Kakashi angrily. He was very much intrigued as for what happened to Iruka apart from the intoxication. So he climbed the opposite roof and settled there, ready to watch Iruka's further movements.

Right in the middle of enjoying Iruka tug off his clothes, Kakashi felt the sharp pain in his stomach. By the time Iruka disappeared in the bathroom Kakashi completely forgot about his exciting investigation and became quite sure he was intoxicated too.

He sat at the roof for another couple of minutes, fighting the sickness. He thought he was stronger then Iruka. But in reality it happened so that Iruka's skill of choosing the worst possible alcohol was winning.

Hissing from pain and the urge to empty his stomach, Kakashi jumped down from the roof, climbed to Iruka's open window and entered the house. When he opened the bathroom door, Iruka's head dived out from under the shower curtain, his face shocked and the toothbrush between his teeth.

"Wha tha…" Iruka mumbled, staring at Kakashi with wide opened eyes.

Kakashi headed strait to the toilet bowl and fell on his knees in front of it.

"I'll be borrowing this tool," he muttered and positioned his head so that his uncontrollably watering mouth was above the bowl. He felt very sick; it felt like his body would be turned inside out any second soon.

Iruka spit out the toothpaste, rinsed his mouth and climbed out of the bathtub.

Kakashi squinted at his right hand as he suppressed another wave of sickness. He wished Iruka would go away.

But somehow, this time Iruka decided to be insensitive and wasn't in a hurry at all.

"Do you feel sick?" he asked as he approached Kakashi and brushed Kakashi's arched back gently.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. He'd appreciate Iruka's tenderness, but under completely other circumstances!

"No, I feel great!" he snapped bitterly. "Can you leave me alone with this white friend for a while, please?"

"Oh, right," Iruka's hand stopped its patting movements and he hurriedly retreated to the door. "You know where to find spare towels and a toothbrush."

After saying this Iruka went out and quietly closed the door behind him. Kakashi sighed in relief. He didn't want Iruka see the disgusting process of him barf.

Now he finally could relax and empty his stomach. Although he suspected the noise he made while doing so was loud enough for not only Iruka, but also all neighbors to hear.

Done barfing, Kakashi unhurriedly brushed his teeth, showered, and finally left the bathroom with only towel around his waist. He felt enormously weak, his whole body trembling, as if after an intense mission.

Iruka lay on his bed, wearing only the sweatpants.

Kakashi roughly interrupted his absent-minded staring at the sealing.

"Move," he barked and the teacher rolled over to the side, giving him the room to lie down.

They remained motionless on the bed, until Iruka finally sighed and talked.

"Kakashi, I'm terribly sorry you've got poisoned because of me."

"Are you really?" muttered Kakashi. He wasn't angry, he just wasn't used to this feeling of being so weak and empty, especially in front of somebody else, even if a good friend.

"Yes I am. If it wasn't for you, I'd drink all that beer myself. Who knows what would happen to my body after the double doze," said Iruka seriously. "Please forgive me my recklessness; I owe you one for saving me."

Kakashi produced a deep yawn and relaxed his back against the firm surface of Iruka's bed. It felt quite comfortable and he was so tired he almost dozed off already. How could Iruka talk so seriously after he experienced the same sickness?

With a lazy grace Kakashi rolled over to his stomach and placed one of his hands on Iruka's abdomen.

"I'm your savior, huh? I should use it, but now I'm too tired. So, be a good boy, let me sleep."

Iruka reached for Kakashi's hand and placed his both palms on it, squeezing it gently.

"Okay," he whispered and affectionately pressed Kakashi's hand further to his stomach.

Kakashi wasn't surprised at all. If anything, he was already deep asleep.


	9. see how things are in the morning

When Kakashi rolled over and placed a hand on his abdomen, it caused a shudder go through Iruka's body.

"I'm your savior?" murmured Kakashi. "Hn. I should use it, but now I'm too tired. So, be a good boy, let me sleep."

Iruka smirked bitterly. He was happy just to be near that man, he'd do as he says anyway.

"Okay," he whispered, caressing Kakashi's pale hand. He wanted to bring it to his lips and kiss it, but he didn't dare to do it. He was quite sure he won't ever do such a reckless thing. This way he could at least be near Kakashi. It was good so too; also when it made Iruka's heart slowly and painfully ache.

Maybe the pain will fade off with the time? A sad smile stretched Iruka's lips. He doubted it.

Anyway, it's always better to doze off and see how things are in the morning.

When Iruka opened his eyes though, it was dark in the room, so it wasn't the morning yet. And something was out of order. He looked down and not only felt, but also saw a pale hand massaging the one very private part of his body.

"Like what you get?" asked Kakashi's voice. Iruka squinted at the side where Kakashi met his gaze with a perfectly noticeable bright smile. "Or should I say you are enjoying yourself?" He snorted. "I woke up because you were hardening under my palm. It's rather… let's say - unexpected," he paused, "yet agreeable."

Iruka hurriedly shifted to the side, but that was a totally wrong move. Kakashi had no intentions to let him free. Instead, he squeezed Iruka's cock and growled appreciatively as Iruka hardened further.

"Kakashi, let go of me, it hurts!" Iruka muttered. Truth to be told, it didn't hurt. Still, there was a huge possibility to wet the pants if things stood as they were.

"Hurts?" Kakashi moved closer to Iruka. "If it hurts I can kiss it better!"

As Kakashi's head started to move down, leaving no doubt for what he was going to perform, Iruka squeaked and darted away. Again, it didn't work, so with a low growl he blocked both jounin's arms and forcefully rolled him under his body. All he thought of was to gain the control over the situation, but then he felt Kakashi's body arching up to meet his own.

"Hush, what are you doing?" hissed Iruka. His heart thumped loudly, making his blood run faster and concentrate in the lower part of his body. "It's not a joke!"

Iruka was now decidedly lying on Kakashi and pressing him into the mattress. To his utter surprise Kakashi definitely liked it.

"Iruka, you are so strong! …holding me like this… It makes me very excited."

Iruka let go of the pale wrists and tried to roll away, but Kakashi's legs entwined around his waist.

"Your body feels good," Kakashi whispered into Iruka's ear as his hands traveled all over his body, exploring it carefully and persistently, taking Iruka's breath away with every intense caress in sensitive area. "It reminds me of how long it was since I was taken by a man. Maybe I'll let you lead. What would you say on that?"

"Stop teasing me, you…"

Iruka felt a light kiss on his cheek and froze. One more kiss was planted at his cheek and then another one on his neck. And also there was a tongue. Iruka closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. Just the thought it was Kakashi's tongue and it licked his skin, made him inwardly tremble in anticipation. Then, there were these tender hands touching him and that hot body sprawled under him on the bad. The temptation to run a deliberate surrendering became too heavy.

"Iruka?" Was there a hesitation in Kakashi's voice? "Are you feeling well?"

Iruka exhaled and smirked evilly. He had held that desire inside him for too long, he won't restrain himself anymore. This tease was already too much.

He raised himself and quickly got rid of the annoying sweatpants.

"On your hands and knees, Kakashi," Iruka didn't know to whom that commanding tone belonged. Could it be it was it his own? It was surely expressing his wishes, "Now!"

Kakashi obliged and Iruka freed him from the towel, exposing the pale muscled ass to his hungry gaze. He squeezed Kakashi's buttocks and pulled them slightly apart to have a sight of what he was offered.

"The tube in the top drawer," managed Iruka hoarsely. "Give it to me."

Kakashi hummed and reached for the nightstand. As soon as the tube was in his hand he whistled.

"Iruka, wow! It's almost empty. You use it a lot, don't you?"

In response to his sarcasm Kakashi got a fruity slap on the ass.

"Either you give it here or I'll treat you raw as you are!"

He almost did. It was very hard not to loose control. The view of exposed ass, all ready to be used and so exciting, drove Iruka mad. Having his slick fingers deep inside the hole was unbelievable. Pushing his painfully erected cock inside the tight heat was like taking a part in own sweet dream. But here he was, fucking Kakashi with all the strength he had. And Kakashi was readily arching for him, meeting his organ with that insatiable ass of his.

"Sensei," Kakashi moaned from time to time. "Sensei, so good!"

After Iruka was done and laid in the bad, exhausted and frustrated, with passed out Kakashi in his arms, he thought that it was simultaneously the best and the worst night of his life.

The best, because the man he had strong feelings for gave himself to him.

The worst, because he was sure it wasn't him Kakashi imagined and moaned for while being fucked.


	10. Perfect moment to open eyes and smile

'What do I do? Why do I tease him?' Kakashi's thoughts were a mess; he was acting on pure impulse. 'Only, he's so much fun when teased!'

"Get on your hands and knees, Kakashi. Now!" commanded Iruka.

And Kakashi was more then willing to surrender to that harsh and somewhat hoarse voice.

The one thing Kakashi liked about Iruka was his dominant personality. He could speak a phrase and Kakashi just desired to obey him, wished to do anything he asked for. He didn't obey very often though, preferring to tease the teacher further. Yes, he knew there must be a limit to all the teasing Iruka could digest, and he'd have to pay for his short-lived fun. But…

For sure, he could resist Iruka's command this time too. Only, he didn't want to. He could as well pay Iruka all the debts.

Besides, when being dominant and craving for sex, Iruka resembled a person from Kakashi's past, the one Kakashi used to admire a lot.

The mixture of pain and delight was the expected reward for interactions they accomplished together. Iruka did as well as that man did, if not even better. He definitely went on Kakashi with all he had.

It was a pleasure to pass out in Iruka's arms for a change.

After that, Kakashi came to his senses when Iruka began to clean him with the wet towel.

The teacher's caressing touches were very gentle, so Kakashi pretended he was asleep a while longer. Finally, Iruka sighed, lay down near Kakashi and stroked his head.

Kakashi decided it was a perfect moment to open his eyes and smile at Iruka. That made it; as soon as Iruka's eyes met Kakashi's, the teacher shuddered as if he was slapped, rolled to the other side of the bed and froze there with his back to the jounin, his whole body visually stiff.

That reaction was no fun. Moreover, it was insulting.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked carefully.

"Nothing's wrong," muttered Iruka through his clenched teeth. "Everything's right."

"Everything's not," the jounin stated firmly. "Spit it."

Iruka hesitated for a short moment, and then growled helplessly.

"Who was it?"

"Eh?" Kakashi didn't understand what Iruka meant, so Iruka had to repeat his question.

"I asked you who it was. For whom did you whisper the words of desire while I was doing you? Of course, if you don't intend to tell me, I won't insist. You can do whatever you want."

"Why, it's such a simple question, no secrets here," Kakashi laughed. "That's my sensei from the time I did my jounin-training. We had practice lessons, to be able to tolerate all kinds of abuse. I couldn't help it, but prefer sex-related lessons among all other types; they were actually the easiest for me. Sensei was nice, too. I told you before it's been a long time, I didn't get it into the ass since I practiced with him. But you reminded me how good it felt. You know, Iruka, I always wanted to tell you I admire your brutal side. Thank you for showing it to me tonight."

Iruka's body shrank into a ball and he hid his face in the pillow.

"Don't you dare thank me for that!" he managed, his voice muffled. "Shut up and get out already."

"Hey, don't be so cold all of a sudden," Kakashi shifted to the side to get closer to the teacher. "Besides, you owe me one, don't you?"

"What kind of 'one' do you suppose I owe you?" wondered Iruka indifferently.

What Kakashi really supposed, was that it had cost Iruka a lot of stamina to sound so calm while trembling all over. Did he think Kakashi wouldn't notice? Such a naïve guy he was, but tempting, too. Now, Kakashi couldn't let him be all by himself.

"Well, you tell me," purred Kakashi mysteriously, moving a little bit closer to Iruka and already almost touching him.

As expected, Iruka didn't notice it; he was too busy fighting his emotions.

"If I knew what you mean, I wouldn't ask you, would I?"

Kakashi grunted, deciding to go for broke even in spite of he was bluffing all over. His main stake was at Iruka's jittery state.

"Oh, you know very well what I actually mean," Kakashi paused, giving the teacher time to sweat and try to guess, then continued casually. "That's why you are stone-hard and waiting impatiently for me to lay my hands on you; and maybe to put something else into you."

There was a long silence. Iruka panted heavily; the heat radiating from him drove Kakashi mad, but he stood still, motionless, watching for upcoming reaction.

Finally, Iruka moved. He sat up on the bed with his back to Kakashi.

"All you are good for is teasing me," he hissed. "It's fine, scrip and scoff at me. I guess I'm being pathetic indeed, having silly expectations. Now, admit you just love to make me insane and get out of my house!"

Kakashi watched Iruka's back in admiration, barely listening to his furious speech. Really, that teacher had no right to be so cute while lecturing.

As soon as Iruka paused to catch his breath, Kakashi entwined his hands around his torso and pulled him down into bed.

"I'm going nowhere, until I get what I want and make sure you get what you want," he whispered into Iruka's ear before giving it a short mocking bite. "In other words, I plan to tease you directly with my cock up your ass this time. Better so?"

Iruka's struggle was in vain.

In a short while, just after several persistent moves from the jounin's side, if the way Iruka rubbed his rear against Kakashi's now fully erected cock was any indication, the teacher definitely felt enthusiastic too. It couldn't be helped then.

What followed reminded Kakashi of the sort of Icha-Icha's peak torque love-making scene.

'This must be it,' he thought all the time while fulfilling his desires, 'an authentic pure love.'


	11. Everything good comes to an end

'That's not enough, you should be rougher.'

The thought was rather bothersome. Not only couldn't it be easily eliminated, it also expressed Iruka's scarcely hidden desire to be treated properly and as soon as possible. As if it was possible!

Still, just as the thought crossed Iruka's mind, Kakashi's hands became bolder. Could it be the silver-haired jounin was able to read his mind? Iruka won't be surprised. Actually, it would explain a lot.

Precisely, why that silver-haired bastard played dirty games not only with his mind and soul, but also began to do it with his body, too.

"I'm going nowhere until I get what I want and make sure you get what you want," Kakashi whispered teasingly. These were the accurate words to excite Iruka further, to make him foretaste something extending beyond ordinary pleasures.

Everything about Kakashi was out of ordinary for Iruka, but, pointed this way, it definitely had double meaning. Iruka couldn't stop himself and got a hard-on again. Using the restraining breathing exercises didn't help it anymore.

Kakashi continued to touch him temptingly and mumble quietly.

"…I plan to tease you directly… up your ass..."

Iruka demonstratively fidgeted for a while, just for the show. His plan was to give up very soon. This must be the experience to remember. Iruka'd surely regret if he won't try it. There was a huge possibility he won't get another chance to make love to Kakashi.

Yet, even after all he did that night together with the jounin, he wouldn't want Kakashi to decide he was an easy fuck.

Iruka turned around and slowly, passionately, they continued to drive each other mad, trying all possible combinations of touches.

Teasing or not teasing, it was definitely not enough. So, Iruka positioned himself on top of Kakashi and completely refused to go down. After the jounin's discontent growl, he pushed his hand between their pressed together bodies and reached for Kakashi's cock. To reassure the jounin in his best intentions, Iruka squeezed his cock and rubbed its wet tip against his own entrance.

If the twitch of the said cock was any indication of awoken enthusiasm, Kakashi definitely approved the action. Iruka grinned, inwardly praised himself, and proceeded with his hard work of stuffing his hole.

While he was riding Kakashi, his eyes were closed.

…slow, slow, slow with intention to adjust, and after that a bit faster, faster, focusing on the rubbing sensations of heated flesh inside of his body…

Kakashi felt wonderful. Iruka wanted more of him, wanted him whole, to engulf him, spasm around him, force that jounin to feed him a raw pleasure.

Occasionally or intentionally, Kakashi let him take a ride, and Iruka wanted to enjoy what he's got.

"Gosh, Iruka, it's amazing," Kakashi whispered and reached for Iruka's cheek to give it a light caress. Iruka shuddered under his tender touch. Kakashi's appreciation made him even more enthusiastic. He accelerated the sliding movements, began to push his ass at the jounin's cock quicker.

"What… is… amazing?" Iruka managed, completely out of breath.

"Your ass does amazing things to my cock, please give me more of it."

Iruka moaned and once again increased the pace, pleased he could be of use to Kakashi.

"Yes, like this," encouraged Kakashi. He was caressing Iruka's covered in sweat body with his skillful hands. "I'm glad you enjoy the ride. I like to see your happy face."

Iruka moaned and arched, his skin burned where Kakashi's had touched it. He felt happy indeed. And it wasn't only because the unbelievable experience of being filled with Kakashi's surprisingly huge cock. He hoped to make Kakashi feel good too, so he wanted to make him come into his ass, to get Kakashi's warm seed spread into him, wash him from the inside, mark him…

He was shamelessly crying while his body convulsed through the orgasm, then fell down at Kakashi's chest.

Kakashi was saying something, but Iruka didn't listen to him, blinded by sensations.

"…Iruka, thank you, you…"

But everything good comes to an end. Very sorry for both of them, temporarily enjoying themselves, connected, still very far apart, Iruka raised himself, freed Kakashi's spent cock from his stretched and wet hole and saddled the jounin's flat stomach.

"I'm glad you liked it, even in spite of you don't really like me," he said sadly.

Kakashi's heavy-lidded dreamy eyes focused on Iruka's heated face and narrowed.

"Who told you I don't like you?"

Iruka ignored the question. He slid down from the jounin's torso and lay down near Kakashi, completely exhausted. He gave his all best to this short ride, but it was worth it, it was the best sex he experienced so far.

"Iruka, who told you I don't like you?" Kakashi asked again. "It's important. Better say who was the bastard on your own free will, or I'll turn the village upside down to find it out."

The stubborn jounin knew well how to get what he wanted.

"No one told me Kakashi, I just know it," Iruka sighed. He was tired and wanted to sleep, and barely noticed Kakashi's pained expression.

"Jumping to conclusions all by yourself? Seriously, Iruka, you should stop doing that and begin to jump at my cock on a regular basis."

"Shut up, Kakashi; don't make me angry with you."

"Look who meows, you asked for it, you know!"

"I never asked you to fuck me!" cried Iruka furiously. The rage made him sit up and stare at Kakashi with unhidden challenge.

"Oh yeah? Is that so?"

"Yeah, it's exactly so!"

"Fine!" Kakashi leapt to his feet and grabbed his clothes. "Fine, be it as you want it! I'll never touch you again!"

"Fine! Do as you like!" yelled Iruka in return.

"Fine!" Kakashi threw Iruka the last angry gaze and disappeared in a puff of a smoke.

"Fine!" cried Iruka automatically. "Fine," he repeated in a weaker voice. "Fine…" he whispered as the tears started to run down his cheeks.

He fell into his messy bed and buried his face into the pillow to muffle his sobs.

The pillow smelled of Kakashi.

'Damn jounin!'

And Iruka's sobs became violent.


	12. Can't throw you out of head

Iruka went to the shelf, reached for the scroll, took it, turned around, returned to his desk and sat down on his chair, all of it with the grace of a cat.

Kakashi sighed. From his position near the entrance, he could drool over the delicious teacher as long as he wished. He was hiding for several hours already, afraid to meet Iruka in person.

Genma came out of the mission room and took a step to Kakashi.

"Aren't you tired of watching, yet?" he wondered casually.

"Never!" Kakashi smiled sheepishly, simultaneously exploring Iruka's curves with his hungry gaze. The teacher was nicely built; that was noticeable also when he was clothed. When Iruka was naked, it was a double pleasure to watch him. And since Kakashi already had a chance to touch that body while naked, now he couldn't stop thinking about doing it again.

Although their night of sex was perfect, the weird teacher spoiled it in the morning by saying very strange words.

"I'm glad you liked what we did even in spite of you don't really like me."

At first Kakashi thought Iruka was told that nonsense by some ill-witted idiot, like, say, Genma. But it turned out otherwise.

"No one told me, I just know you don't like me," Iruka announced it so shamelessly it was almost endearing.

Yet, it wasn't true. Finally! Finally Kakashi found a nice ass he felt comfortable with even when they were not fucking each other, and it seemed already, that their 'fucking each other' won't be limited by asses, but expand to brains and nerves too.

And it was Iruka's fault they ended up fighting. In spite of Kakashi hated himself for shouting 'I won't ever touch you again!' and running away, it couldn't be helped.

All of a sudden Genma coughed and interrupted Kakashi's reverie.

"Well," he drawled, "Do something. Go to him, fall on your knees, beg him to forgive you…"

"Forgive me?" Kakashi snapped, still without tearing his eyes from Iruka's delectable figure at the mission desk. "For what? I didn't do anything wrong! All I did was highly professional and, I assure you, pleasurable, so he really enjoyed it!"

Genma rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I don't doubt your skills in operating the lower part of your body. But I'm sure you must have said some harsh words afterwards. Just look at him," Genma pointed his finger at Iruka, whose face was tear-stained and blushing. "He's on duty, but anyone can notice he can't throw you out of his head. He's mad at you, but can't stop worrying you are late from your mission."

Kakashi pursed his lips under his mask, admitting that Genma had the point.

"Shut up," he muttered angrily. Till now it didn't come into his head that Iruka was not flirting with occasional visitors looking all cute while blushing, but was actually worrying about him. Or, may be the teacher was recalling the hot moments of their previous night together? At that thought Kakashi's cheeks began to redden too.

Genma growled and leaned closer to extremely excited Kakashi.

"Mental masturbation is a risky affair. Beware of smudging your pants!"

The next moment Genma was forcefully pushed against the wall, Kakashi's face right in front of his and Kakashi's knee in dangerous position, threatening his precious balls.

"Asshole!" Kakashi hissed furiously. "One more word and the one wearing dirty underwear will be you!"

The door closed and as the both jounins turned their heads at the sound, they saw Iruka staring at them, his face red as a tomato and the key-chain rocking in his trembling hand.

The color of the teacher's cheeks was so intense now, Kakashi couldn't decide if Iruka was even angrier at him or was aroused by the sight of him and Genma in such compromising position.

While Kakashi fought the inner fight with his perverted imagination, Iruka turned away, closed the door and disappeared in a puff of a smoke, the thing he never actually performed until extremely endangered or annoyed.

Genma took advantage of Kakashi's perplexity and pushed him away.

"Are you happy, smart-ass? Now, Iruka definitely thinks we are getting married!"

Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Why would he think that?!"

"Because it's Iruka! He always finds the weirdest possible explanation for everything!" Genma paused, not sure if it was safe to laugh hysterically in front of confused Kakashi. "Really, are you his friend? Say, how can anyone spend so much time together and know so little about the mate? Not to mention, not to notice how he feels!" Since Kakashi stood there wearing a dumb expression, blinking weirdly with his one visible eye, Genma sighed heavily. "Okay, I get it, you still don't understand. Say, what are you going to do now?"

"Whatever I do, I'm not marrying you, for sure."

"Of course," Genma nodded, and then smirked mischievously. "Want an advice from a smart buddy, experienced in love affairs?"

"Where do you find such a 'buddy' in our village?" wondered Kakashi. "You are not speaking of hokage, are you?"

"Gosh, no!" Genma cried, leaving Kakashi's insult unnoticed because, by his last assumption, he got a little bit shaken himself.

"Then, what do you mean?"

"In this situation Iruka wouldn't listen to your pleas and explanations, he would keep his own opinion. That's why, I think you should seek something opposite to forgiveness. Go ask him to lend you a bottle of lube."

Kakashi shrugged absentmindedly.

"Luckily, I know he has several of those at home. But I guess he'll kill me first."

"May be he won't," said Genma mysteriously.

Kakashi raised his head and looked at him, very much interested why. But Genma already turned around and started to walk away.

"Hey, Genma, wait. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Raido to be sure he hears this story from me and not from some odd freak who interprets it differently!"

Kakashi smirked at Genma's back. He'd like to see Genma try to win an argument with mad Raido, but there was a mad Iruka who should be calmed first.


	13. Make most desirable dream evaporate

Was there a point in worrying about anything?

Iruka gave out an unhappy laugh. All day long he wondered what could make Kakashi late from the simple mission. He was almost sick thinking about what happened to him. What if he was hurt and needed help? What if it was Iruka's fault? After all, it was him who was guilty for shouting at the jounin in the morning.

And then, what did he see then? He saw Kakashi and Genma squeezing each other near the mission room's entrance.

The moment he saw them together something died inside, so he was empty now. Was his hope dead, finally? Iruka doubted it could ever be dead; his hope was a rare bitch after all, driving him insane every single day. But he felt exhausted, and maybe it was the reason he came to the bar again.

He sat at the table for a while already, but couldn't make himself take a gulp or a bite. There was a glass full of strong alcohol in front of him, he sniffed it from time to time, simultaneously wincing and sighing.

Iruka decided he can spend the whole night like this, but then the subject of his anxiety appeared right near his chair.

"Sometimes, it's troublesome to find you. Luckily, I know you too well. Your habits never change."

Kakashi smiled sheepishly and it made Iruka's heart jump and start to beat faster. Just to think he felt like empty vessel a second ago! And now it felt like a firework of emotions exploded inside of him, bringing his body and soul to life again.

Iruka sighed. What a pitiful life!

After placing several coins at the counter, Iruka sighed one more time, took a look at his untouched drink, stood up and left the gloomy building. That night the bar was a bad idea.

Iruka headed in direction of his home, his steps fast and steady. Kakashi walked near, as if he was meant to always do so. It was annoying, because all Iruka wanted now, was to be left alone with his grief. He squinted at the jounin.

"Do not follow me."

Kakashi waved his hand, indicating he had something to say.

"Actually, I want to apol…" he started in his lazy manner, but then stopped talking. Something in Iruka's look might disturb the jounin's concentration, because when their gazes met, Kakashi coughed.

Iruka continued to hurriedly walk towards home and angrily watch Kakashi from the corner of his eye. If that bastard wants to apologize for being a pervert, Iruka would have to slap that impudent face of his! However masked, an intoxicating ambiance it radiated couldn't be hidden.

"What do you want?" Iruka drawled through the gritted teeth. "Spit it."

"I want to ask you to borrow me something," managed Kakashi.

They reached Iruka's house and stopped near the door. Iruka brought a key out of his pocket and forcefully jammed it into the lock.

Kakashi blinked, definitely afraid that the furious teacher might break the door. It made Iruka smirk bitterly. The mixture of sadness and anger drove him mad. He'd better get rid of Kakashi soon, it could become nasty otherwise.

"And that something is…"

Iruka finally opened the door without breaking it and stepped inside. Kakashi followed him and noiselessly shut the door behind him.

"I want to…" he closed his eyes for a short moment, then opened them and tugged his mask down. Immediately, Iruka's widened eyes concentrated at Kakashi's exposed lips. The jounin was smiling at him with his lazy mysterious smile. Iruka got acquainted with it only recently, but had already completely lost his heart to it. The jounin's lips moved, formulating the words Iruka didn't expect. "I want to borrow a tube of lube."

So it was true.

As much as Iruka wanted to believe that clenching to Genma was only a coincidence, he had to face the cruel reality. Before, he wondered what can make his most desirable dream evaporate completely. Maybe this?

His vision fogged, Iruka went to his bedroom and, without really caring about the tubes' contents, grabbed as many of them from the shelf as he could carry in one go. Then he returned to Kakashi and shoved all these at him.

"Here, take it. Now, get lost already," Iruka hoped his quite voice sounded calm, and not like he'd burst into tears the very next second.

Kakashi nodded and took the messy heap of tubes into his hands.

"Thank you. But I have another request," He dropped the disordered tubes on the small table and, after a little hesitation, chose the one in color pink.

Iruka bit his lower lip, suppressing a groan. His chest ached; a torturous pain of being abandoned tried to break free out of his thorax. He'd cry and howl, but Kakashi was still there and he didn't want Kakashi to see him like that. It won't help to ease Iruka's pain. If Kakashi desired to be with someone else, it was his choice and who was Iruka to forbid a free man to do anything he wished?

"What do you want? Take it and get out of my house!"

Attracted by the uncommon movement, Iruka lowered his gaze and saw Kakashi's middle finger slowly rub the side of the tube. The blood rushed to Iruka's cheeks, his heart stomped. When he looked at Kakashi's face again, there was a wide understanding smile there, as if the jounin wasn't the one performing seductive actions!

"Your ass, please," Kakashi opened the tube and inhaled the smell of the pink lube. "Strawberry flavored."

Iruka gulped. All of a sudden a hot streak raced through body, his head began to spin and knees became weak.

The next moment Iruka shut his eyes in realization. He was stone-hard.


	14. One way or another

Again, angry Iruka was a scary Iruka. Especially when he started barking the way he was barking.

"What do you want? Take it and get out of my house!"

Kakashi was a fearless jounin, but even so, Iruka's yells always made shivers and goose- flesh run over him. Was it because of awe, or was it because for him that tone of the teacher's voice was arousing, he couldn't say.

"Your ass, please," said Kakashi. He opened the tube and looked at the pink lube. "This one is strawberry flavored!" Amused by the color, Kakashi tried to figure out how to proceed to intimacy and not to make Iruka mad and unwilling during the process of persuasion.

So, very much thrilled and a little bit confused, he raised his head and simply smiled at the teacher.

It wasn't hard after that. Actually, Iruka provoked him. He came to him all by himself, entwined his hands around Kakashi's neck and gave Kakashi a kiss. With no one else did Kakashi experience such intense sensations. As they kissed this time, it was sweet and tender, but simultaneously grasping and emphatic.

It was not a problem; Kakashi could spend an eternity like this, with just a willing Iruka in his arms.

After he found out how good it felt by the teacher's side, there could be no way back for Iruka. Iruka had only one choice - to stay with Kakashi. But what if Iruka decides he doesn't want to be with him? Kakashi wasn't sure he could accept that.

Now he knew, there was such a thing as an uncontrollable passion, when you want to hold a person in your arms and comfort them to a point you are ready to strangle them.

Kakashi sighed – after sex Iruka was pretending he was asleep for quite a while already. It was boring to simply watch him; even when asleep he kind of asked to be teased and played with.

"I know you are awake," Kakashi whispered into Iruka's ear. As the teacher moaned and darted away, Kakashi caught him and hugged, indicating he won't escape however hard he tries. He licked the teacher's earlobe, and blew on the moistened flesh.

Iruka shuddered in his arms and started to wiggle.

"Stop being seductive in the morning, I can get excited again," he muttered angrily.

Kakashi shrugged and repeated the previous action. He won't be against excited Iruka also in the morning. Moreover, he'd gladly play along.

"I said stop it, Kakashi. We ran out of lube!"

Kakashi frowned, but continued to alternately lick and bite Iruka's ear.

"How so? You gave me a whole bunch of tubes yesterday."

Iruka raised himself a little and arched his back to give Kakashi's hands a way to touch his body.

"Yeah. But there was only one tube of lube among them. I don't know exactly what I grabbed from the shelf, but there were creams, lotions, foams, etc. Also, I don't know how you managed to choose the right one," He gave out a moan, enjoying the caresses of the skillful fingers.

"Well, it smelled like lube. Say, that rainbow-colored tube, the one which smells of menthol, what is there?"

"It's the toothpaste."

"If my sense of smell was third-rate, I'd choose that one for its color," Kakashi's hands reached Iruka's ass and he squeezed the both buttocks in his palms, simultaneously forcing the pliant teacher to grind his cock against his own. "Would you like to experience the cooling sensation of menthol in there?" One of Kakashi's fingers rubbed against Iruka's hole.

"No!" Iruka cried and pushed his hand away.

Kakashi laughed.

"Okay, I won't force you. At any rate, you are like a squirrel."

Iruka raised himself on his elbow and stared at smiling Kakashi.

"How so – like a squirrel?"

"You are thrifty, a real hoarder. Look, you even have a tail!" Kakashi reached for Iruka's hair and tugged on it mockingly.

"It's not a tail, it's a ponytail!" Iruka rolled to the side, trying to escape from the jounin's grip.

"Does it make you a pony?" Kakashi wondered, following the teacher and pressing him into the mattress. "Can I have a ride?"

Iruka fought, trying to throw the jounin off.

"No, no ride for you today, there is a mission scroll waiting for you already. Go get it."

Kakashi's smile widened. He knew he has a mission today, still he was honored Iruka cared about him and investigated on it, too.

"Can I have a ride after I'm done with my mission?"

Iruka's cheeks reddened and he averted his eyes.

"Maybe, if you bring the lube you borrowed yesterday," he muttered; then added in an angry voice, "And I'm not a pony!"

"Hey, I used that lube on you, you know?" Kakashi rolled to the side and simultaneously tugged the blanket off Iruka's body. Iruka immediately rolled to his stomach to hide his arousal.

"You used it on me, so you buy the next tube!"

"Fine, you are not a pony, you are a stubborn donkey. And when I'm back from my mission, I'm going to ride you one way or another, so the tube after the next will be totally on you!"

Saying this, Kakashi stood up and grabbed his messed clothes.

"Would you wait for me?" he wondered casually, feeling thrilled inside.

Still lying on the bed on his stomach, Iruka smiled at him and gave him a short nod.

"To inspire me for my mission, can I have a last glance at your naked front?" Kakashi asked, returning the smile.

When mad Iruka jumped up to his feet to punch him, Kakashi quickly performed the hand signs and disappeared in a puff of a smoke just in time.


End file.
